Grojband future oneshot 2
by Primadonnagirl8
Summary: This is a short sequel of what I would like to happen in the future! The first part is on my Deviantart. The Deviantart account name is Primadonnagirl8! So read the other one and enjoy!


Grojband future oneshot 2

I loved this so much I decided to make a sequel!

Laney's Pov:

It had been two years since Alayna was born and the family couldn't be happier. Alayna had finally learned how to walk and would run around the whole penthouse with Timmy and Dylan causing the adults to put up safe gates on the stairs. Right now Laney was chasing Alayna around trying to get her in the shower. "Come here you have to get cleaned up princess!" Laney yelled before swooping down and grabbing her running baby. "Come on you don't want me to tell daddy that you were being a bad girl do you?" Laney asked. Her daughter shook her head and Laney laughed. Alayna was a daddy's girl and didn't like to get in trouble with him luckily he and Laney didn't yell like most parents. Laney filled the tub with alittle water and added bubbles to it. She put her squirming daughter in there and put some toys in there for Alayna to play with. Kathy came rushing in with Laney's phone and handed it to her since Corey was calling. "Can you watch the baby?" Laney asked. Kathy nodded and Laney left to go talk to her husband. "What took so long to answer?" Corey complained in his five year old voice. Even though they grew, got married, and had a kid he was still very immature. Laney chuckled before answering," I was trying to get Alayna in the bath you know how she is with baths." "Yeah, so how'd you get her in?" Corey asked. "I used the daddy charm." Laney said. "Yeah! You see daddy's are awesome!" Corey said. "Yeah but daddy's don't go through at least five hours of labor now do they?" Laney asked. Corey sighed ," no we don't." "Ok so why'd you call?" Laney asked. "Oh yeah I'm at the supermarket with the guys and we were wondering if we needed anything." Corey asked. "Oh yeah milk and baby food!" Laney said. "Ok. Kon you can't eat a banana peel!" Laney heard her husband yell. She chuckled before saying "bye Corey." She hung up and went back to the bathroom. She went there and saw that Kathy already got Alayna out. "Thanks." Laney said before taking the baby in a towel upstairs to her room. She dressed her in a cute pink shirt that said "daddy's girl", some light blue stretchy pants, and put socks on her feet. She gave her daughter a kiss in the nose before saying "lets go play a game." Alayna nodded and clapped happily. "Let's play hide and seek!" Kathy said jumping out of nowhere. "Ok get the boys." Laney said. About five minutes later the boys and Alayna were hidden and Kathy and Laney were looking for them. They found them and played alittle but more before going to eat snacks. The kids and Kathy had cookies. Laney took a low fat yogurt. After she gave birth she went back to her normal skinny self and planned on keeping it that way. She finished her yogurt and told Kathy that she was gonna shower. Kathy agreed to watch them and Laney went up to her and Corey's shower. Every couple had there own bathroom since there were bathrooms in each room. Laney and Corey got the master bedroom and bathroom since they put in the most money to buy the penthouse and Kin and Kathy had the next best thing since Kon moved out with Lily. Laney hopped in the shower and soon hopped out she wrapped herself up in a towel and went to go find clothes to wear. She picked them out and went in the bathroom. She put on her undergarments before slipping on her exclusive band shirt that the twins gave her on her Sweet 16 and she slipped on her yoga pants. She left her pedicured feet bare since se didn't feel like wearing socks. She stepped out her room and saw that the boys came back and were in the kitchen helping Kathy put stuff away. Laney hugged Corey who was holding Alayna. Corey gave her a quick kiss before setting Alayna down to play. She helped put the groceries away and helped Kathy make dinner as the boys took the kids to park for alittle because they promised to. "Kathy?" Laney asked. "Yeah?" Kathy looked up at Laney. "I'm...pregnant again." Laney said. "Aw that's great!" Kathy said hugging Laney. "Yeah but me and Corey decided to wait before I had another kid. What if he gets mad?" Laney asked. "Why would he get mad he's great with kids and he's happy to finally have a family of his own." Kathy said giving Laney a reassuring smile. Laney nodded and they went back to making dinner which was mashed potatoes and meat loaf since Kathy wanted that and no one wins an argument with Kathy. Laney called Corey to tell him that the food was done. They all sat down and ate and laughed at each others jokes. Dinner was over and Laney led Corey upstairs. She locked the door and went into the bathroom to retrieve something she came back and handed it to Corey and sat in his lap. "Lanes." Corey said looking at the pregnancy test. "It's the fifth one I'm pregnant." Laney said looking down," I'm sorry." "It's ok. Why would I be mad?" He asked pecking Laney's cheek. "Well you can't focus on your career with two Alayna's running around." Laney said. "It's ok we'll figure it out." Corey said. Laney hugged him and kissed him passionately.

~~~ 7 months later~~~

"Corey!" Laney yelled. "What will it be this time?" Corey asked knowing that she was having cravings. "I want chocolate ice cream! Oh and carrots!" Laney said. "Ok," Corey said sounding annoyed. "Is it to much of a problem for you to get your pregnant wife what she wants for her cravings!" Laney yelled being pregnant she did have alot hormones. "No no not at all!" Corey said nervously. Sure Laney was smaller than him but when she's pregnant she's scary even scarier than her usual self. Corey left and came back shortly handing Laney what she craved. She opened up the whole carton of ice cream and her carrot in there eating it. Being pregnant she had alot of weird cravings. She soon finished and waddled over to the garbage. Her stomach got alot more bigger and made it harder for her to walk normally. It was the middle of the night and the couple were fast asleep. "Corey?" Laney whispered. "Yeah." Corey grunted getting up. "I want a cookie." Laney said," come with me?" Corey nodded and they both went. To tell you the truth Corey would've preferred to be sleeping right now but Laney would kill him literally. They got up and went to the kitchen. Laney reached up but couldn't reach the jar because of her stomach. "Corey." She said pointing at the jar. Corey brought it down for her and she sat at the table stuffing her face with cookies. She finished and Corey helped her up the stairs. She fell asleep in Corey's arms happily.

~~~ 2 months later~~~

Laney and Corey sat eating lunch together at home since everyone else went to the park and Kathy offered to take Alayna. Laney offered to do dishes and turned on the water. She felt a pain. "Corey my water just broke!" Laney said panicking. Corey quickly grabbed the car keys and led her to the car. He drove them to the hospital and soon Laney was in delivery room. Corey sat next to her and held her hand. "Ok now push with all your might ok?" The doctor asked and Laney nodded. She started pushing. "The babies almost out don't stop pushing!" The doctor said. "Why would I stop pushing!" Laney yelled getting very pissed. The baby was out and the doctor handed it to Laney. She had another girl. "Aw man I wanted it to be a boy!" Corey whined. "Shut up you did not just spend about 5 hours going through labor!" Laney yelled. Corey put his hands up in surrender. "Have you decided a name?" The doctor asked. "Yeah Astrid Riffin." Laney said. "She is so pretty." Corey said. She looked just like Corey. Everyone came in to see Astrid and Laney fell asleep again since labor was hard.

~~~ 1 year later~~~

Laney was sitting on the couch reading a magazine when her husband came in the room looking as happy as ever. "Let me guess we got a gig didn't we?" Laney asked putting the magazine down. "No we are going to the beach!" Corey said pulling out her swimsuit from behind his back. "Ok I'll get ready watch the girls!" Laney said going to put on her swimsuit. She came out wearing her two piece swimsuit that didn't show to much. "Wow you look good for a woman who gave birth twice." Corey said smirking while gesturing to her skinny body. "Shut it Riffin it's not easy" Laney said punching Corey in the shoulder. She walked into their room and put on a pair of shorts and a tang-top. Corey changed when Laney left and put on a shirt with his swim trunks. After Kin and Kathy were ready they all left. They got there and set up and left for the water leaving Kin who preferred to stay and read with the kids. Corey picked Laney up from behind and spun her before dropping her straight into the water. She grabbed his arm and he went straight with her. She came up and went to the towel with Corey and they got their girls. Laney sat with Astrid on the shore where the shallow water is and put her on her lap. Corey did the same. The water came and wet the babies. Alayna played around with it and Astrid kept hitting the ground sending wet sand everywhere. Laney scooted closer to Corey and kissed him passionately. She loved him and he loved her. She was very happy that it was him who made a family with her and she wouldn't change it.

I thought this would be good to welcome my new account yay! The first part is on my deviantart page Primadonnagirl8


End file.
